Sin
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Si no lo haces en el momento puede que no encuentres otra oportunidad para realizar aquello que deseas. Este fanfic participa en el reto "221B el Musical" del foro I am sherlocked. Para nada romántico, te lo advierto de una buena vez.
**Hola;**

Este fanfic participa en el reto "221B el Musical" del foro I am sherlocked. Me costo muy poco trabajo, prácticamente se escribió solo.

Advertencia: Quiero explicar que es esto y porque; resulta que uno de mis mas preciados amigos me ha dejado tirada y e aquí el resultado de su traición, incluso al acabarlo llore aun mas de lo previsto.

Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama.

Canciones: Muse - Madness y System of a down - chop suey!

 _-o-_

 _No puedo sacar estos recuerdos de mi mente_

 _Y cierto tipo de locura ha empezado a evolucionar._

 _Y yo, he intentado tan duro para dejarte ir_

 _Pero una especie de locura me está tragando entero,_

 _Por fin he visto la luz_

 _Finalmente he dado cuenta de lo que quieres decir_

 _Y ahora, lo que necesito saber si esto es el amor verdadero_

 _¿O es sólo una locura que nos mantiene a flote?_

 _Y recuerdo todas esas peleas locas que tuvimos_

 _Como si cierto tipo de locura estuviese tomando el control,_

 _Pero ahora por fin he visto la luz_

 _Y al final me he dado cuenta de lo que necesitas_

-o-

Era el día. Todos esperaban a que saliera de la habitación asignada a mi persona y comenzar la ceremonia. Tú estabas bailando alrededor de todo y de todos cuidando cada detalle, no había mirada, paso de los invitados, incluso arreglos florales que no estuviera planeada por ti, tu costoso traje de tres piezas, ese que tanto nos costó decidir porque tu única defensa es que no querías parecerte a tu hermano y Dios me perdone, el Gobierno Británico jamás se ha visto de la manera en la que luces hoy: radiante, expectante.

Con dos palmadas al aire me regresaste al presente, al alzar la mirada encontré una interrogante de tu parte, tu cabeza acomodada de lado y tus rizos acomodados te daban un aspecto de inocencia que solo veía cuando hacías alguna travesura dentro de la calle Baker.

— ¿Te arrepientes John?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa por la sinceridad con la que fue expresada, incitándome a pensarlo claramente y que mi mente realmente estuviera seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero como lo que paso en nuestra primera cita. No conecte la lengua al cerebro.

—Si fueras tú en vez de ella no tendría esta duda.

Su sonrisa ilumino la habitación e hizo crecer dentro de mi pecho la seguridad de la que carecía en ese instante, tomando su mano y un pequeño jalón me tomo entre sus brazos apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, expresando mudamente todo aquello que callamos durante tanto tiempo, correspondiendo los sentimientos del otro antes de entregarlos a otra persona.

Yo a una mujer y él a un hombre casado.

 _Pero ahora por fin he visto el final_

 _Y no estoy esperando que importe_

 _Pero por fin he visto la luz_

 _Pero al final me he dado cuenta_

 _Necesito tu amor_

 _Necesito tu amor_

 _Ven a mí_

 _Sólo es un sueño_

 _Ven y rescátame_

 _Sí, sé que puedo estar equivocado_

 _Tal vez eres demasiado testarudo_

 _Nuestro amor es una locura_

-o-

 _Despierta -despierta-_

 _Toma un pincel y ponte un poco de maquillaje,_

 _Esconde las cicatrices para disimular los golpes,_

 _¿Por qué dejarías las llaves sobre la mesa?_

 _Aquí vas a inventar otra fábula_

 _Es lo que querías,_

 _Toma un pincel y pon un poco de maquillaje,_

 _Así lo querías,_

 _Esconde las cicatrices disimulando los golpes,_

 _Así lo querías,_

 _¿Por qué dejarías las llaves sobre la mesa?_

 _Así lo querías._

 _No creo que confíes en mi valioso suicidio,_

 _Yo lloro cuando los ángeles merecen morir_.

No estabas, llevo buscándote por tanto tiempo que ya perdí la cuenta. Entre al departamento con mis llaves encontrándolo vacío y con un desagradable aroma. Mi sillón sigue sin aparecer y todo es un caos mayor al que conocí. Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y empezar a tirar los envases de comida para llevar, incluso me encontré el cartón de la última comida que compartimos después de un caso difícil. Antes de perderte por completo.

 _—Está embarazada. Simplemente no puedes dejarla de lado._

Los recuerdos de esa tarde me invaden al ver el pequeño prendedor de flores marchitas tirado junto a los desperdicios de un experimento fallido. La recuerdo llena de vida prendida a la solapa de tu traje cantando una canción triste sobre dos corazones separados por el deseo del caprichoso destino.

Dios, simplemente no puedo. Y el mundo se vuelve negro con mi cuerpo siendo recibido por tu largo sillón favorito en tiempos de berrinches.

-o-

Regrese a casa y el aroma de aquel que alguna vez fue mi compañero de piso me abordo dejándome clavado en la puerta completamente embriagado con el corazón galopando contra las costillas, llenando mi palacio mental de una fresca brisa.

 _—fue la guardabosques, un pico para tallar piedras que debe encontrarse cerca del lindero._

Cuando la puerta cedió chirriando sobre sus goznes me encontré con la escena más irreal que pude haber visto, incluso en los dos años en los que me dedique a desbaratar la red de Moriarty.

John H. Watson estaba esparcido por todo el salón y Billy sobre la chimenea tenía una nueva compañía, con piel tostada por un sol extranjero y cabellos dorados.

 _Despierta -despierta-_

 _Toma un pincel y pon un poco de maquillaje,_

 _Esconde las cicatrices disimulando los golpes_

 _¿Por qué dejarías las llaves sobre la mesa?_

 _Aquí vas a inventar otra fábula_

 _Tú lo quisiste,_

 _Padre a tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu_

 _Padre a tus manos…_

 _¿Por qué me has abandonado?_

 _Abandonándome en tus ojos,_

 _Abandonándome en tus pensamientos,_

 _Abandonándome en tu corazón._

 _Me desamparaste_

 _Confías en mi valioso suicidio_

 _Lloro cuando los ángeles merecen morir._

 _En mi propio valioso suicidio_

 _Yo lloro cuando los ángeles merecen morir._

No le di tiempo a nada, llame rápidamente a Mycroft en lo que mis piernas no parecían avanzar por la acera, tenía que ver que la pequeña de John estuviera bien, a salvo de quien se hubiera atrevido a tocar a su padre.

Cuando llegue al lugar la casa estaba por completo oscura tiñendo mis nervios y pensamientos en color miedo y dolor, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar en lo que mis pensamientos se enredaban entre como entrar a la propiedad y la imagen en mi propio departamento.

Aun no estaba cerca de la puerta cuando un llanto proveniente del jardín derecho me distrajo, por la agudeza y tiempo de duración determine que solo podía ser ella y nadie más, que si su madre sufrió el mismo destino que John ella estaba a salvo.

No la encontré sola, un enorme perro la había acurrucado entre sus patas y me mostraba los dientes en modo de advertencia, la niña se removió un poco de su sitio al verme y levantando una de sus manitas hacia mí fue una señal que el perro de inmediato interpreto bajando la cabeza escondiéndola entre las hiervas del jardín.

La tome entre mis brazos encontrándola tibia y tranquila, el teléfono vibraba en el saco y yo no le preste atención puesto que lo último que quedaba de John estaba respirando intentando quedarse dormida protegida en mis brazos.

Un auto negro se estaciono adelante dejando salir a una despreocupada Anthea dejando abierta la puerta para mí, el perro nos siguió, ella le cerró el paso con una pierna y el perro gruño en respuesta.

—No veo razón para dejarlo. —le dije en un susurro—Le salvo la vida.

No le gusto mi decisión pero ya la había tomado y ni la misma reina lo impediría. El perro era del pequeño corazón que dormía sobre mi pecho y yo le estaba eternamente agradecido.


End file.
